callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sickle
The is a melee weapon that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Sickle appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops, found in the maps Ascension and Call of the Dead. It is the Russian equivalent of the Bowie Knife. It can also be seen on the side of the VC Bookie in the mission "Payback" It is statistically identical to the Bowie Knife and only differs by aesthetics. Like the Bowie Knife, it costs 3000 points and replaces the player's knife upon purchase. It deals 1000 damage instead of the 150 a regular knife deals, meaning it kills in one melee attack up to and including round 9. Combining it with a Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife will increase the damage to 1500 in addition to making melee attacks faster, leading to one-hit-kills up to and including round 13. If the player dies and respawns, the Sickle must be bought again. The Sickle is an ideal purchase for players who like to stack up many points early on, although its purchase points are relatively far away (and having more doors to open in between), leading many to instead stick to a wall weapon in an area closer to spawn. Locations *'Ascension' - Off a chalkboard next to the landing pad, for Lunar Lander B (Б), near Speed Cola. *'Call of the Dead' - Across from the Speed Cola after the ice slide. Gallery Sickle_Ascension.png|Holding the Sickle. SickleOutline.jpg|The outline of the Sickle. Teddy_Bear_with_Sickle_Ascension_BO.png|A Teddy Bear holding a Sickle in Ascension. Sickle_Ballistic_Knife_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading a Ballistic Knife with the Sickle. Sickle acquiring BOZ.jpg|Acquiring the Sickle in Black Ops Zombies. Sickle swinging iPhone version.PNG|The Sickle in the iOS version. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Sickle appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops III in the multiplayer map Fringe, as well as being wielded by Russian Mangler Soldiers in the Zombies map Gorod Krovi. The Sickle appears in the remastered version of Ascension. Locations * Ascension - Off a chalkboard next to the landing pad, for Lunar Lander B (Б), near Speed Cola. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered The Sickle was added to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered in the February 7, 2017‎ update and is designated the Epic quality. It now functions as a standalone melee weapon in multiplayer. The Sickle can be obtained from a Supply Drop or bought with 3,600 Parts. It is a piece of the Kamchatka-12 collection. When being inspected, the Sickle is twirled around by the player in a stylistic fashion. After killing an enemy with the Sickle, the Sickle becomes coated in blood. Gallery Sickle Supply Drop Card MWR.png|Sickle supply drop card Sickle MWR.png|The Sickle in first person Sickle Bloody MWR.png|The Sickle covered in blood Sickle Inspect MWR.png|The Sickle being twirled around by the player Sickle Model MWR.png|The Sickle's model Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *When added with the Ballistic Knife, the sickle's inside hook part is held towards the player. *When bought, it replenishes the Ballistic Knife's ammo. *The picture shown for the First Strike cover art shows Dempsey with the sickle in his hand. *The NVA character model when using Scavenger has an unusable sickle attached to the player's belt. *There are three teddy bears holding sickles on Ascension which, when activated, causes the song "Abracadavre" to play. *The sickle has a custom animation with the Ballistic Knife and The Krauss Refibrillator. The player will stab the zombie in the head with the Ballistic Knife, then cut off its head with the Sickle. This only happens when the knife hit would have killed the zombie, it would have been a stab, and it lands on the head. *When viewed in third-person (with Ballistic Knife) the sickle is held backwards, and the player slashes with the rounded end of the blade rather than the hook part that is seen in first-person. *When lunging with the sickle the character will appear to embed it in the zombie, pull it out, and twirl it around. * On the Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, the Sickle replaces the knife icon at the bottom of the screen. It also makes a new sound. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered *If the player kills someone with the Sickle before taking it out to equip it, the original animation will not play, and the weapon will simply be drawn out of the player's inventory. Video Sickle with the Ballistic Knife Gameplay Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Melee Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Lethal Equipment